All's Fair
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: La Northern High School: un dramático caos. Berwald Oxenstierna sólo quiere llamar la atención de Tino Väinämöinen. Nikolai Sorenson sólo quiere sobrevivir a las últimas semanas de año escolar sin un rasguño. Y Mathias Køler se ve envuelto en un gran lío.
1. The New Kid

**¡Hola! Esta vez vengo con algo nuevo; una traducción. La autora del fanfic, Katlynn888 **, **muy amablemente ha accedido a que esto sea posible. Aquí el link de la historia original:**

http : / / www. fanfiction . net / s / 6986436 / 1 / Alls_Fair

(No olvides quitar espacios)

Me enamoré de ella en cuanto leí el primer capítulo, y quería que más gente la conociese. Es mi primera traducción en esta página, así que te agradecería muchisísimo si dejas un comentario con tu opinión!

De momento, esta historia tiene nueve capítulos, a la espera de más. Yo tengo traducido el siguiente también, pero quiero ver qué tal se acepta mi forma de traducir. Y si te intriga tanto como a mí la continuación, ¡por favor, házmelo saber para subir el segundo capítulo tan pronto como sea posible!

Aquí la ficha, la cual decidí dejar prácticamente como la original:

**Nombres humanos:**

Dinamarca: Mathias Køler

Noruega: Nikolai Sorenson

Islandia: Eirikur Jameson

**Pairing:** Dinamarca/Noruega, Suecia/Finlandia

**Secundarias:** ninguna, de momento.

**Summary: **La Northern High School: un pozo negro de prejuicios, estereotipos y el drama que estos causan. Berwald Oxenstierna sólo quiere llamar la atención del adorable Tino Väinämöinen. Nikolai Sorenson, hermanastro de Tino, sólo quiere sobrevivir a las últimas semanas de año escolar sin un rasguño. Y Mathias Køler se ve envuelto en un lío del que no está muy seguro de querer salir.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: The New Kid<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminar a través de la Northern High School era intimidante, en el mejor de los casos. Era enorme; cuatro pisos, dieciséis corredores, no menos de ochenta salas. Dos piscinas, un teatro, un campo de fútbol, otro de béisbol, una biblioteca que pondría a otras instituciones verdes de envidia, una cafetería, cuatro patios, un salón principal y una gran entrada la cual incluía unas grandes escaleras, bastantes cliché, para acceder a ella.<p>

Pero esas no eran las únicas cosas que ponían a Mathias Køler increíblemente nervioso mientras caminaba a través de las puertas de su nueva escuela por primera vez. No, eran la mirada que estaba recibiendo de las hordas de estudiantes quienes parecían congregarse a curiosear a su paso. Para ser una escuela tan grande, este sitio tenía un cuerpo estudiantil más bien pequeño. Tal vez fuera porque solamente los mejores y más brillantes (supuestamente) fueron invitados a asistir a esta escuela. O tal vez se debía a que la matrícula era condenadamente cara aquí. Ambas eran explicaciones razonables.

Aunque, pensaba Mathias mientras miraba a un trío de ineptas rubias tintadas, la última se veía mucho más probable. A juzgar por la expresión en blanco de algunos de los rostros de la población estudiantil, se podría decir que no estaban exactamente calificados para asistir a esta escuela por los resultados de sus pruebas.

Mathias solo con mirarle podía decir que el chico alemán frente a él, guiándole hacia la oficina central, era el rey de los estirados. Se había presentado como Ludwig, solo Ludwig. Mathias no tenía ni idea de si eso era un nombre o un apellido, pero tampoco tenía intención de tener una relación especialmente estrecha con el chico, así que no le dio más vueltas.

-Esta es la oficina central -dijo Ludwig, apuntando a la izquierda. Aunque la escuela pareciera anticuada por fuera, por dentro se veía excepcionalmente moderna. La pared frontal de la oficina era de cristal, por lo que se podía ver a las dos secretarías tecleando desde lejos. Había un pasillo a cada lado de la oficina, señalados con dos placas. Por lo que Mathias podía ver, uno de los pasillos conducía al decano de estudiantes y la oficina de subdirectores, y el otro conducía a las oficinas de consejería, así como al directorio deportivo. El director tenía su propia pequeña oficina a la izquierda de la principal, custodiada por un secretario.

En los pocos minutos que tuvo Mathias para recopilar esta información, Ludwig continuó sin darse cuenta de que éste no estaba siguiéndole. Solo miró atrás cuando Mathias gritó:

-¡Hey, espera! -y corrió para alcanzarle.

-Oh, lo siento -entonces Ludwig entendió que a todo lo que había estado diciendo, ya sea porque no se dio cuenta o porque no le interesaba, Mathias no había prestado la más mínima atención. No obstante, fue parcialmente su culpa por pensar que le importaba en algo la historia de la escuela. Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de ayuda para encontrar sus clases, y el pasillo donde se encontraba su taquilla.

-Ah, no es que esto no sea… muy interesante -dijo Mathias, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza-, pero… necesito mi horario…

-Sra. Héderváry -dijo Ludwig.

Comprensiblemente, esta declaración no tenía absolutamente ningún significado para Mathias, así que se le quedó mirando y dijo:

-Uh… ¿Eh?

-La señora Héderváry -dijo Ludwig de nuevo, apuntando hacia la oficina-. Eres un senior, ¿verdad? Ella es tu consejera. Te proporcionará tu horario. Puedo mostrarte dónde están tus clases una vez lo tengas, si quieres…

-Uhm… no, gracias. Creo que seré capaz de encontrarlas por mí mismo -dijo Mathias, haciendo señas para que se fuera. Ludwig era lo suficientemente agradable, por supuesto. Pero más bien rígido, y para ser honesto, Mathias no quería continuar siguiéndole por ahí como un perrito abandonado por mucho más tiempo. Tal vez si no se comportase mucho como el chico nuevo, la gente dejaría de cotillear tanto.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la oficina, los rumores acerca de él finalmente comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos en ausencia del zumbido del acento alemán la voz de Ludwig.

"¿Es ese el chico nuevo? ¿El que fue expulsado del Sur?"

"He oído que fue expulsado por apuñalar a otro chico."

"Oh, Dios mío… ¿Y murió?"

"No, pero el chico nuevo pasó el último año en un correccional"

"Conozco a un tío cuyo amigo de su novia es primo de este tipo. Me dijo que _se comió una ardilla_."

"Sí, todo menos la cola."

Mathias suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su reputación le precedía, parecía ser. Siempre tendía a pasar. No estaba seguro de cuándo comenzaron los rumores; él se había trasladado de escuela toda su vida, había sido un niño del ejército hasta hacía poco. Su madre acababa de divorciarse de su padre el año pasado, y se trasladaron aquí para estar con la abuela de Mathias. Pero alrededor de su quinta o sexta escuela, los rumores acerca de por qué cambiaba tan frecuentemente de escuela comenzaron a volar. De alguna manera, alguien de su escuela anterior siempre se las arreglaba para ponerse en contacto con alguien de la siguiente, y los rumores comenzaban antes de que él llegara allí.

Lo de la ardilla era nuevo. Se preguntó si se trataba del una versión deformada de "el conejillo de indias clavado en una estaca", rumor que lo había estado persiguiendo durante años.

Esta sería la última escuela, probablemente. Estaba allí básicamente para realizar los exámenes finales e irse lo más lejos posible de los estados de California, Nevada y Nuevo México. Estaba pensando en volver a Dinamarca, su ciudad natal, y asistir a la universidad allí. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero estaba seguro de que se sentiría mejor una vez hubiese dejado atrás sus duros años de adolescencia, y encontrara un lugar donde nadie supiese su nombre y pudiese comenzar desde cero, por una vez.

Cuando entró en la oficina, se inclinó sobre el escritorio de la primera mujer y le sonrió con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Hola… -después de una mirada a su placa de identificación, Mathias volvió a levantar la vista-. Señorita Engels. ¿Podría conducirme al despacho de la señora Héderváry, por favor?

La señorita Engels era una mujer joven, y le miró con una mirada inexpresiva.

-A la vuelta de la esquina. A la izquierda. Usted es el chico nuevo, ¿no? ¿El transferido del Sur? He oído que es un delincuente juvenil, señor Køler.

La sonrisa de Mathias se tensó.

-No debería creerse todo lo que oye, señorita. Eso amarillea los dientes y hace que la sangre se vuelva verde.

Luego, haciendo el gesto de quitarse un sombrero imaginario en su dirección, se dirigió hacia el despacho de la señora Héderváry.

La señora Héderváry parecía ser otra mujer más joven, de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y un agradable tono de piel oliva. Estaba tecleando furiosamente en un ordenador portátil, lo que era algo extraño ya que había un ordenador de mesa en su escritorio el cual ella ignoraba por completo. Pero quizá fuese una de esas personas que "solo confía en su propio equipo". Lo único que sabía era que cuando llamó a la puerta, vagamente despegó los ojos de la pantalla para examinarle antes de decir, al fin:

-Solo uuuun segundo… Tengo que terminar este párrafo…

Bueno, está bien entonces. Mathias entró cautelosamente, como si se tratase de un campo de minas a punto de estallar, y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de la señora Héderváry. Enseguida comenzó a incomodarle el asiento. Estaba hecho de piel sintética. Odiaba la piel sintética.

-Bien, gracias por la espera -él levantó la vista, dándose cuenta de que la señora Héderváry ya no tecleaba como una loca en su ordenador, ni tenía la cabeza escondida tras la pantalla. Ahora le sonreía-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Ah… Soy Mathias. Køler -le entregó su tarjeta de identificación, la cual había recibido ayer en forma de email, y continuó-. Soy nuevo aquí. Senior.

-¡Oh, oh! Así que tú eres el infame chico nuevo -parecía que le divertía su notoria reputación, más que creérsela. Porque cuando lo mencionó, le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse de la silla y recoger todos los documentos recién impresos de la impresora-. Uf. Nueve escuelas en doce años. Problemas, padres, ¿qué? -volvió a sentarse y se giró hacia su escritorio. Mathias estaba bastante confuso, pero no era como si fuese a preguntar.

-Padres, supongo -murmuró Mathias-. Mi padre… Él estaba en las Fuerzas Aéreas.

-General Blas Køler, sí -murmuró la señora Héderváry, asintiendo y señalando el papel que sostenía-. Sí, lo dice justo aquí. Niño del ejército, por lo que veo. O, más bien, de las Fuerzas Aéreas -guiñó de nuevo y continuó introduciendo su información en el ordenador. Luego le extendió su horario-. Vamos a ver… Hm… Bueno, no puedo decir que tu expediente no sea impresionante. Tus calificaciones, más bien. Tus exámenes de comportamiento son… interesantes, por lo menos.

Mathias hizo una mueca. Era muy consciente de que sus calificaciones y sus pruebas de comportamiento eran muy contradictorias. Pero honestamente, solo dependían de cómo se sintiese ese día, o si le gustaba el sitio donde su padre le había arrastrado. En la escuela primaria, había sido un niño relativamente feliz. Hasta quinto grado, cuando se mudaron otra vez y Mathias tuvo que dejar a un buen amigo que había hecho en Nuevo México, por una pequeña y extraña escuela de Nevada a la que asistían, casi en su totalidad, niños malvados cuyos padres preparaban para ser máquinas de matar del ejército. Eso, y unas cuantas chicas tímidas que no habían querido tener nada que ver con él.

En la escuela secundaria, le habían hecho asistir a terapia y le habían considerado como un suicida limítrofe después de gritarle a un profesor, "¡A veces solo me gustaría estar MUERTO! ¡Así todos serían más felices!". Esa era la marca en su expediente en la que todos ponían los ojos.

Pero, en realidad, él solo tenía doce años. ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que los preadolescentes eran justo _así_?Sin embargo, la escuela había sido un medio ambiente estéril en San Gabriel y no el tipo de escuela que daba la oportunidad a los niños de ser niños.

-Hm… Bueno, de todas formas, aquí está tu horario -la señora Héderváry le entregó el papel que acababa de sacar de la impresora, y le dijo-. Solo estás apuntado a las materias principales, a excepción de mitología. Eso significa que tienes cuatro horas libres, algo poco habitual para los senior. Muchos de ellos no tienen materias selectivas en los dos semestres.

-Cosas de senior -comentó Mathias, sonriendo-. Yo sólo doy algunas de sus asignaturas, ya que no quiero ponerme al día en muchas materias sólo para graduarme en un mes, ¿sabe?

-Entiendo -dijo la señora Héderváry, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Yo tampoco querría -Mathias la observaba mientras ella recogía su ficha de identificación y se la devolvía-. Bueno, señor Køler, bienvenido a la Northern High School.

* * *

><p><strong>Patio delantero, 16:00 de esa tarde<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo lo que tenía que ver con Tino Väinämöinen era adorable, hermoso y perfecto. Desde su piel, impecable y blanca como la nieve hasta su cabello rubio cenizo, pasando por sus pequeño y ligeramente curveado cuerpo. O al menos, esa era la opinión de Berwald Oxenstierna. Había cogido la manía de observar al pequeño finlandés desde lejos, siempre que podía. Por desgracia para Berwald, Tino brillaba por ser totalmente inalcanzable.<p>

La mayoría de los estudiantes allí tenían la impresión de que o Tino era un mocoso totalmente engreído (no es que esa escuela no estuviese llena, excluyendo a Tino), o que era increíblemente tímido. La verdad, la cual Berwald había descubierto, era solamente que al padre del chico no le gustaba que hablase con nadie que no conociese desde hacía un tiempo considerable. Una regla que le causaba bastantes dificultades para hacer amigos, y sobre todo para mostrar su verdadera personalidad, amable y amistosa.

Todo lo que se le podía ocurrir en explicación de este hecho, era que el padre de Tino era un poco paranoico. Nadie conocía el por qué, pero sabían que Tino y su hermano Nikolai no tenían permitido salir con nadie y, especialmente en el caso de Nikolai, no estaba interesado en ello. A Berwald se le hizo difícil saber, y al mismo tiempo darse cuenta de que A: Tino era inaccesible, sin importar qué, y B: Tino no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo. Cualquiera que tuviese ojos en la cara podía ver que el chico estaba recibiendo miradas de Ivan Braginski, y nadie quería meterse en medio de eso.

Ivan Braginski era el capitán del equipo de lucha libre, y los rumores decían que podía meterte en un buen lío. No parecía un mal chico desde el exterior, pero en el interior estaba prácticamente confirmado que era una bomba de relojería llena de rabia y locura. Se decía que esto tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que su tío, un veterano del ejército ruso a quien su sobrino y sus dos sobrinas (las hermanas de Ivan) llamaban General Winter, había manejado la casa como si fuese un campo de entrenamiento. Cosas como esas pueden provocar ciertos comportamientos en los niños.

Suspirando, Berwald apoyó la cabeza en su mano y miró fijamente a Tino. Ese pobre chico, no sabía el peligro que corría por solo parecer agradable a la vista de Ivan.

Berwald no podía llegar tan lejos como para decir que Tino no sabía de su existencia. Eso sonaría demasiado melodramático teniendo en cuenta que _hablaban_ en ocasiones. Sin embargo, no lo suficiente para llamarse a sí mismos amigos, y Tino tenía un propia camarilla (los típicos chicos insípidos y populares que sólo le prestaban atención por tener una casa grande y un hermano que conducía) y Berwald tenía la suya (esos chicos de todas las escuelas que no son realmente un grupo, pero se clasifican en una categoría porque se sientan juntos, en silencio y son intimidantes).

Pero a veces, cuando afuera hacía calor y estaba soleado, y podían pasear por el patio en lugar de dentro de la escuela, Tino se sentaba en la misma mesa que él e intercambiaban algunas palabras. Nada en especial; sólo un hola-cómo-estás. Eso era realmente todo lo que les daba tiempo a decir, antes de que el hermano de Tino apareciera con su Ford sedan azul de segunda mano y le dijese a Tino que parase de romper las reglas de papá y subiese al coche. Tino se ruborizaba, e informaba de que no lo estaba haciendo, antes de despedirse de Berwald tímidamente y subir al coche de su hermano.

-Hola, Berwald.

Berwald levantó la vista completamente sorprendido por la presencia del otro, sentado a su lado. Había estado tan atrapado en sus propios pensamientos -sobre Tino, nada más y nada menos- que no había notado al pequeño finlandés acercarse sigilosamente y sentarse. Se quedó mirándole durante un buen rato, antes de asentir.

-H'la, Tino.

-¿Cómo has estado? No he hablado contigo últimamente. Debería hacerlo más -si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona de la camarilla de Tino, Berwald podría haberse tomado eso como una condescendencia, y seguramente haber sentido la necesidad de levantarse e irse. Pero Tino parecía estar diciéndolo con toda sinceridad, así que Berwald simplemente se permitió creerle.

-Bien.

Hubo un silencio incómodo -y sus silencios eran siempre incómodos porque Tino los odiaba, y Berwald no sabía cómo llenarlos- antes de que Tino dijera:

-La fiesta de graduación es dentro de nada, ¿eh? ¿Nervioso?

-No voy.

Debió de ser un truco de la luz, porque Tino no podía parecer _decepcionado_ por esa información, ¿verdad? Y, bueno, si lo parecía sería sólo porque lo sentía por Berwald. Por perderse una experiencia como ésa, única-en-la-vida y todo eso.

-Oh, eso está muy mal. ¿Por qué?

-Sin p'reja. Ni tr'aje -dijo Berwald, y se encogió de hombros. No tenía muchas ganas de ir al baile, en primer lugar. Sólo otro evento social donde sacaría una cabeza a todos y se sentiría extraño. Pasar la noche puesto allí como una flor de alhelí era probablemente lo que menos le apetecía a Berwald.

-Hm… Bueno… me gustaría verte allí -sonrió Tino, acariciando la mano de Berwald y haciendo temblar un poco al sueco con el contacto-. Y un esmoquin tampoco es tan difícil de encontrar. En serio, tienes que venir. Sólo hay una fiesta de graduación, y si vienes, prometo que bailaré una canción contigo.

A pesar de los prejuicios, la Northern era una escuela muy progresista. Por lo general no estaba mal visto que dos chicos tuvieran una relación, o dos chicas. Era bien sabido que Tino era gay. Berwald no tanto, pero tampoco trataba de mantenerlo en secreto. Los que lo sabían era porque le habían preguntado, y los que no, ni le conocían ni les importaba. El nombre de Berwald no circulaba entre cotilleos normalmente.

Trató de controlar su reacción ante la oferta de Tino, parándose a sí mismo antes de que pudiera levantar la vista demasiado rápido, alzando una ceja, tratando de no poner ninguna cara que pudiera parecer amenazante o molesta. Era muy consciente de que ponía caras extrañas cuando estaba emocionado.

-¿En s'rio?

-¡En serio! -Tino mostró otra gran sonrisa-. Te guardaré uno de los bailes lentos, lo prometo. Pero tú tienes que prometer que irás, ¿vale?

Berwald asintió con la cabeza.

-V'le.

El hermano de Tino escogió ese momento para aparecer.

-Tino, deja de hablar con extraños. Sabes lo que dice papá.

-Nikolai, _Berwald es un amigo_ -dijo Tino, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a su hermano-, y estábamos teniendo una conversación muy agradable antes de que tú llegaras y decidieras ser grosero. Papá nunca ha dicho nada acerca de los amigos.

Nikolai sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que sea, Tino. Hoy me voy a casa con Ice. Tú puedes llamar a papá o a un taxi, o pedirle a uno de tus amigos que te lleve en coche._ A él no._

Tino frunció más el ceño.

-Berwald ni siquiera conduce.

Eso era mentira, y Tino lo sabía. Berwald sabía que Tino le había visto conducir hacia la escuela por las mañanas, así que se preguntó por qué le habría dicho eso a su hermano. Por lo general Tino era respetuoso con su hermano, a menos que el mayor estuviese siendo particularmente cruel con él, entonces se formaba una batalla entre cuál podía ser mas cruel de los dos. Les gustaba tener la razón, a ambos.

-Hmm -Nikolai volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se alejó, volviendo a donde su amigo Ice. El nombre del muchacho era en realidad algo así como Eirikur, si Berwald recordaba bien, pero Ice era el apodo por el que todos le conocían. Era un poco misterioso a cuento de qué venía ese apodo. Nikolai era siempre el frío, así que era de lógica que ese fuera _su_ apodo en lugar de el de aquel tímido chico, que era su mejor amigo. Pero él no era nadie para comentar sobre aquello, y seguro que había una razón perfectamente lógica.

En sus mentes.

Una vez que su hermano estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, Tino volvió a mirar a Berwald y dijo:

-Si supiera que conduces, me arrastraría con él y con Ice, y no quiero eso.

Berwald asintió con la cabeza.

-Cl'ro.

-Pero… necesito que alguien me lleve -murmuró Tino, mordiéndose el labio-. ¿Te importaría ayudarme? Tendremos que esperar un poco, ya que si llego antes que mi hermano, sabrá que monté en el coche de un chico; la mayoría de mis amigos son chicas, y ninguna de ellas conduce.

Algo le decía a Berwald que no debía aceptar, pero la mirada tan dulce que le estaba dando Tino le impedía decir no. Así que asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

-¿Quier's q'vay'm's a l'b'bliot'ca? Podemos p'sar una h'ra 'llí antes d'irnos.

-Oh, está bien -asintió Tino y se puso en pie cogiendo su cartera-. Vamos.

Berwald esperó a que Tino se hubiera dado la vuelta para sonreír de una manera un poco tonta, y procedió a seguirle.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Y ese fue el primer capítulo! Ojalá te gustase tanto como me gustó a mí.<p>

Y por favor, recuerda, esto es una **TRADUCCIÓN**, y todos los derechos le pertenecen a la fantástica **Katlynn888**.


	2. The Appearence of the Troll

**¡Hola! Esto es una ****traducción**** del fanfic "All's Fair", el cual pertenece a ****Katlynn888****. Por supuesto, la traducción ha sido consentida. Aquí el link de la historia original (espacios, por favor):**

**http : / / www. fanfiction . net / s / 6986436 / 1 / Alls_Fair**

¡Por fin! Yo tenía la ilusión de subir este capítulo enseguida, pero cuando me puse a buscarlo, no lo encontré. Incluso a día de hoy sigo sin encontrar el PEN donde lo metí. Así que lo rehice, simplemente. ¡Y me llevó mi tiempo, vaya que sí! Pero aquí esta. Es… largo. Incluso en inglés lo es, pero en español se me extiende mucho más!

**Más nombres humanos:**

Hong Kong: Xian Kirkland (pronunciado 'shang', que suena más como 'jang' con acento chino)

**Pairing: **Dinamarca/Noruega, Suecia/Finlandia

**Secundarias: **Hong Kong/Islandia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta narración le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia le pertenece a Katlynn888.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos: The appearence of the Troll<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oficina frontal, 7:45 de esa mañana<strong>

* * *

><p>Aunque Mathias no estaba seguro de estar disfrutando o ir a disfrutar en esta escuela, pensó que las cosas ya no se podían cambiar. Así que echó un vistazo al pasillo desde su asiento.<p>

—Entonces, hm… ¿Ahora simplemente voy a mi primera clase? Quiero decir, ¿necesito un pase o algo? Sé que el timbre acaba de sonar…

—Bueno, en tu horario no tienes primera hora hoy, así que está bien —dijo la señora Héderváry—. Pero probablemente necesites a alguien que te enseñe las clases, de este modo sabrás desenvolverte tú mismo por tu cuenta después. Hum… vamos a ver… Sé que Xang está por aquí a esta hora. Siempre viene a ayudarme por las mañanas… ¡Xang!

Un pequeño chico asiático asomó la cabeza por la oficina un momento después, y miró a la mujer.

—¿Sí, señora?

La señora Héderváry hizo un gesto hacia Mathias y dijo:

—Este es un nuevo estudiante, Xang. ¿Podrías mostrarle las instalaciones y ayudarle a llegar a sus clases de hoy? Te escribiré un justificante, así que no te preocupes si te retrasas en llegar a tus clases —mientras decía estas palabras, abrió el ordenador portátil que previamente había cerrado, y continuó trabajando en lo que fuese que estuviese trabajando antes de que Mathias irrumpiera en la oficina y la obligase a dirigirle su atención.

Xang se quedó parado durante un rato, antes de encogerse de hombros y decir:

—Está bien.

Se acercó al escritorio de la señora Héderváry y dejó los papeles que traía entre los brazos. Ella extendió una mano distraídamente -aquella que no estaba utilizando para sujetas su taza de café, con sus dos ojos en la pantalla- y cogió los papeles. Solo para asegurarse de que eran los correctos, antes de volver a levantar la mirada.

—Gracias, Xang. Por cierto, cielo, ¿qué es sinónimo de menearse?

—Uh… ¿Sacudirse? —sugirió Xang, quitándose un hilo de la manga. Por la forma en la que ambos actuaban, esta parecía ser una ocurrencia típica.

—Hmm… Eso podría funcionar. Gracias.

Xang se quedó allí, parado por un momento, como a la espera de otra pregunta. Cuando ninguna llegó, se volvió hacia un muy confuso Mathias y dijo:

—Bueno, como sea, vamos. ¿Podría ver tu horario? Eres un senior, ¿verdad?

—Sí y, eh, aquí tienes —Mathias se levantó, agradecido de alejarse de la monstruosa silla de piel sintética verde, y le entregó su horario a Xang. El chico asiático lo examinó por un momento, pasando sus ojos marrones por la hoja.

—Aquí dice que no has elegido ninguna de las horas de almuerzo. ¿Es un error o…?

—No —dijo Mathias, encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando había visto la opción de programar un almuerzo o no, había elegido no hacerlo. Podría comer cuando llegara a casa, y no quería tener que someterse voluntariamente a esa tortura, el tipo de tortura de estar rodeado de otros novecientos chicos en cualquiera de los almuerzos que te odian así de primeras, o se toman mal algunos rumores sobre ti que no son en ciertos en absoluto. Estaba cansado de ello, y si tenía la opción de no elegir almuerzo, no lo haría.

—Hm, está bien —dijo Xang. Salieron de la sala, a fin de no obstruir la entrada de la oficina de la señora Héderváry, y solo se detuvieron cuando llegaron al vestíbulo—. Bueno, tu primera hora es libre, así que no tienes que venir a la escuela hasta las ocho y media, qué suerte… Historia Europea… Y luego tienes Cálculo Científico Avanzado… Cuarta hora es una hora libre para ti, y por lo general los periodos libres se pueden pasar en cualquiera de los patios o en el salón principal… Y luego tu quinta hora es Mitología, la sexta Literatura Americana, la séptima es una hora de estudio, la octava es biología avanzada… lo que es, como, una muy avanzada asignatura, _aún_ para los senior… Wow, seguro que eres inteligente.

Mathias se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta pensar que sí. Mi padre era un tipo muy estricto; los estudios y el ejército eran lo único que le importaba. Estudios y ejército. Dirigió la casa como un campo de entrenamiento, y si aún siguiera por aquí, estaría enlistado en el ejército el próximo mes, y podrías ver JROTC(1) en mi horario.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde está tu padre ahora? —inquirió Xang, frunciendo el ceño. Obviamente preparado para dar sus condolencias.

—El hijo de puta maltrató a mi madre demasiadas veces —dijo Mathias, encogiéndose de hombros, insensiblemente—. Un día ella cogió el teléfono y llamó a la policía. Él está en prisión ahora mimo, y le han expulsado decorosamente de las Fuerzas Aéreas. En cuatro años y medio saldrá de allí, y se encontrará una orden de alejamiento contra él, que básicamente dice que no puede vivir en el mismo estado que mamá y yo.

Xang silbó por lo bajo.

—Eso es… especial.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Mathias se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Bueno, dejando eso atrás. ¿Dónde está mi primera clase?

—Hmm… Historia Europea… La da el señor Lorinatus. Tercer piso, este año… —Xang le guió hacia las escaleras más cercanas, subiendo dos tramos, hasta que llegaron al tercer piso y giraron a la izquierda—. De hecho, lo tengo a sexta hora… así que sé exactamente dónde está su clase. Y él es un profesor muy bueno. Su ayudante es un poco extraño, pero no creo que lo tengas en tu clase ya que la tuya es avanzada. En realidad, yo tampoco estoy en la hora de enseñanza dual, pero el señor Feliks -tiene apellido, pero es algo polaco e imposible de pronunciar- siempre está de aquí para allá, así que… —se encogió de hombros—. Las chicas más raras de mi clase -de la nuestra, supongo- creen que están saliendo. Y, quiero decir, el señor Feliks coquetea y eso, pero el señor Lorinatus tan solo… le ignora.

Mathias asintió con la cabeza y casi chocó contra Xang cuando este se detuvo frente a una puerta en concreto, mirando la placa. Clase 315, Sr. Lorinatus. Bueno, ya tenía una clase localizada. Quedaban cuatro, y su taquilla. Y tampoco le importaría saber dónde estaban el salón principal y el patio.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, Xang guió a Mathias alrededor de la escuela y le mostró todas sus clases, así como los otros lugares que pidió que le mostrara. Su taquilla acabó encontrándose en el segundo piso.

Sus profesores eran, la mayor parte de ellos, muy… interesantes. Su profesor de matemáticas era un hombre bajo y rubio llamado señor Zwingli, pero Mathias solo sabía esto por mirar en la placa de su clase, y el nombre en su horario. Además, el hombre mostraba con orgullo su tarjeta de miembro de la NRA(2) colocada en el borde de su escritorio. En un primer momento, Mathias pensó que podía tratarse de algún tipo de táctica para asustar a los estudiantes desobedientes. Rápidamente abandonó esos pensamientos cuando después de quince minutos hasta cuatro estudiantes habían confirmado que realmente era miembro. Al parecer, las actividades de fin de semana de aquel hombre eran pulir sus armas de fuego, cazar e ir de picnic con su hermana.

Su profesor de Mitología era el señor Wang, quien terminaba casi todas sus oraciones con una misma palabra o ruido (Mathias no estaba seguro, podían ser las dos cosas o ninguna) que sonaba algo así como "aru". Lo usaba casi tanto como los canadienses usaban su "eh"(3). Y a pesar de ser Mitología Nórdica lo que enseñaba, parecía disfrutar dando largas charlas en clase comparando la mitología y el folclore chino con la materia que debería enseñar. Esto molestó a Mathias a más no poder, pero aquellos estudiantes con los que había hablado le habían dicho que el señor Wang era el único profesor de Mitología de la escuela.

El señor Kirkland, un insolente británico, era su profesor de Literatura Americana. Parecía realmente odiar el hecho de tener que dar la clase. Le habían dicho, aunque Mathias no le había visto hacerlo en la clase que había dado aquel día con él, que tenía la costumbre de golpear Mark Twain contra el escritorio tan fuerte como podía y despotricar comparándolo con Dickens. Mathias esperaba no quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para ver ese comportamiento.

Finalmente, su siguiente hora era Biología Avanzada. Estaba un poco asustado de qué podría encontrarse, y no le avergonzaba admitirlo. Si sus anteriores profesores eran así… quién sabe qué tipo de locura se encontraría en esta clase.

Todo el día, Xang había estado fuera de las aulas esperando para poder enseñarle su siguiente clase. Tenían quince minutos de tiempo libre, lo cual Mathias pensó que era bastante. Pero era una escuela mucho más grande de cualquiera de a las que había asistido, y probablemente quince minutos pasarían muy rápido entre ir a la taquilla, a los baños y llegar a la siguiente clase. Por no mencionar que la mayoría de las personas allí pasaban al menos cinco de esos quince minutos congregándose alrededor de una taquilla a hablar.

Fue durante uno de esos tiempos de descanso, en el pasillo -ese que se encontraba entre la sala de estudio de Mathias (una biblioteca realmente impresionante en la que Xang no dejó de hablarle al oído, ya que el chico asiático compartía el mismo salón de estudio que él) y su clase de Biología Avanzada-, donde Mathias se encontró por primera vez al hermoso chico rubio platino que le iba a cautivar para toda la eternidad.

Caminaba por la puerta de acceso a la biblioteca, junto a un chico bajo y de pelo blanco. Un pasador en forma de cruz mantenía su pelo fuera de uno de sus ojos, y Mathias pudo ver un destello de azul marino opaco antes de que los volviera hacia el libro que leía. Xang le miraba muy escéptico, y Mathias se giró hacia él.

—Oye, Xang, ¿le conoces?

—¿Él? —inquirió Xang con incredulidad, ojos muy abiertos, mientras miraba al precioso chico que Mathias estaba observando.

—Sí, el del pasador en el pelo.

—Oh, Dios. Él es Nikolai Sorenson, Mathias. Él es… ni pienses en ello. ¿Sabes de tu reputación? La suya es diez veces peor, y puedo decirte ahora mismo que esas cosas que dicen de él son ciertas. Es una de las más viles y antisociales personas que conocerás nunca. Había un tipo una vez, un estudiante de segundo año… eh… Alfred Jones. Sí, Alfred intentó tocarle el trasero, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, Alfred hace eso con todo el mundo, es solo una pequeña broma. Y, ya sabes, él no lo hará si le dices que no lo haga. Pero una vez intentó hacerle eso a Nikolai en una fiesta o algo así. Le golpeó tan fuerte en la entrepierna que no pudo caminar en una semana. En serio, tuvo que venir en silla de ruedas. Y sé de buena mano que el chico nunca tendrá hijos ahora.

Para Mathias, esto sonaba muy similar a algunos de los rumores que corrían por ahí sobre él. Y sabía exactamente el devastador efecto que podían tener todos esos rumores.

—Bueno. Por lo que me has dicho, puede que solo tuviese un mal día cuando ese idiota le molestó.

Xang se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, quizá eso no suene a gran cosa, pero confía en mí… Nikolai Sorenson es una verdadera perra, Mathias.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Mathias caminó hacia Nikolai, quien ahora estaba apoyado contra una fila de taquillas mientras su amigo metía la mano en la que Mathias suponía era la suya. Aproximándose a los dos chicos, Mathias miró por encima del hombro de Nikolai y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos fijos en un libro de Mitología.

—Mitología, ¿eh? —rió entre dientes Mathias, mirando el libro.

Nikolai sobresaltado se dio la vuelta para mirar con incredulidad a Mathias. Con el libro sujeto fuertemente contra su pecho, miró fijamente a sus ojos, que oscilaban alrededor de veinte centímetros por encima de los suyos, y los cerró.

—Sí. Y por favor, déjame solo.

Ah, pobre chico. Debía estar tan cansado de que la gente te metiese en sus asuntos. Mathias podía simpatizar con él.

—Relájate, solo estoy haciendo una pregunta —Mathias elevó una mano y tocó el hombro de Nikolai. O lo intentó.

De repente, Mathias se encontró a sí mismo atrapado contra la taquilla en la que previamente se encontraba apoyado el otro, con su mejilla contra el frío metal, y su brazo torcido tras su espalda en un ángulo particularmente extraño e incómodo. Solo se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido cuando Nikolai soltó un gruñido.

—_No_ intentes tocarme.

Mathias no pudo hacer más que quedar boquiabierto mirando la espalda de Nikolai mientras este se alejaba. No podía negar que había quedado asombrado con la exhibición de fuerza que había demostrado alguien tan pequeño. Su amigo, quien aún no había entrado en escena, se detuvo por un segundo para asegurarse de que Mathias estaba bien. Obviamente, no aprobaba el comportamiento de su compañero, pues soltó un suspiro antes de seguir al otro rubio.

Xang se acercó una vez estuvo seguro de que Nikolai se había alejado, y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te lo dije. Solo trae malas noticias.

—Eh, los he visto peores —dijo Mathias, encogiéndose de hombros—. He estado en escuelas que solo quedan un paso por debajo de un campo de entrenamiento; esos chicos eran definitivamente mucho peores. Ese chico… Nikolai, le llamaste, ¿no? Sí, él solo ha tenido malas experiencias con varios imbéciles, probablemente… Pero maldita sea, es hermoso —suspiró y se apoyó en la taquilla mirando a Nikolai -y su movimiento de caderas- hasta que dobló la esquina—. Oye, ¿qué hay del chico de pelo blanco? ¿Quién era?

—Era Eirikur Jameson, también conocido como Ice —murmuró Xang, y sus ojos de repente se distanciaron—. ¿Sabías que es en parte albino? Su piel tiene pigmentación, pero su pelo es blanco y sus ojos violeta rojizo… Son realmente hermosos de cerca… Y es tan, tan inteligente.

Esto hizo que Mathias le diera un codazo con una mueca en los labios.

—¿Qué es eso? Suena como si tuvieses algo para ese chico.

Xang se ruborizó.

—Yo… Incluso si fuese cierto, él nunca estaría interesado.

Mathias se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Nunca se sabe, amigo. No seas pesimista. Estoy seguro de que tienes algo que él necesita —con eso, sacó su horario y dijo—. Bien, mi próxima clase en Biología Avanzada con el señor Bonnefoy…

—Oh, tío —sonrió Xang—. Tienes toda una hora por delante. Vamos, te la enseñaré. Y, ¿Mathias?

—¿Huh?

—Esto… Sería mucho mejor para ti, si no te interesaras demasiado en Nikolai. Solo vas a causarte a ti mismo mucho dolor y problemas.

—Si tú lo dices —rió entre dientes Mathias, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero ya veremos, Xang, ya veremos.

* * *

><p><strong>5:00PM, residencia Sorenson-Väinämöinen<strong>

* * *

><p>Ice vivía a dos manzanas de distancia, así que Nikolai caminó el último tramo hasta su casa por su cuenta. En el pomo de la puerta había una nota dirigida a su hermano y a sí mismo. Era de su padrastro, el padre de Tino, e informaba de que llegaría a casa tarde y deberían hacerse la cena ellos mismos aquella noche. Suspirando, arrugó la nota en su mano y abrió la puerta. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada con llave tras él, lanzó la mochila a cualquier sitio y se perdió escaleras arriba.<p>

Su casa era grande, con dos plantas y cuatro dormitorios. Su padre era abogado, y ganaba bastante dinero. Además, recibían los cheques de los abuelos maternales de Nikolai de vez en cuando.

Hacía unos diez años, la madre de Nikolai se había casado con el padre de Tino. Nikolai nunca había conocido a su padre biológico, y la madre de Tino había muerto en el parto. Estaban bastante unidos, para ser hermanastros. Tino era un niño muy dulce, y a Nikolai le había gustado eso, encontrándolo un hermano realmente bueno. A Nikolai no le molestaba mucho Benjamin, su padrastro. Especialmente desde que el hombre había llevado a cabo el valiente acto de hacerse cargo de un niño que ni siquiera era suyo, cuando la madre de Nikolai había muerto hacía unos cinco años. No mucha gente habría hecho eso, y Nikolai hubiera sido llevado a un hogar de acogida de no haber sido por Benjamin.

Pero también saltaba a la vista cuál de los dos era el favorito de Benjamin. Trataba de no demostrarlo, pero sabía que apreciaba más a Tino. Tino era al que recompensaba por sus sobresalientes en sus calificaciones, él era al que se le habían dado todos los premios durante estos años. Todo lo que realmente obtenía Nikolai era una palmadita en la espalda y un "buen trabajo, hijo".

Era duro, por decirlo de algún modo. Ser el hijo menos favorecido. Sabía que no tenía la personalidad perfecta, y que eso era sobre todo su culpa, pero no podía hacer nada.

Gruñendo y dejándose caer sobre la cama, Nikolai hundió el rostro en la almohada y trató de no pensar en nada. Y aunque sus pensamientos vagaban sin un rumbo en particular, encontraron la manera de centrarse en un tema, no el más agradable precisamente. Ese chico nuevo hoy, tratando de meterle mano.

Por supuesto, Ice había tratado de hacerle entrar en razón. Es lo que Ice siempre hacía. "Oh, Nikolai, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Estoy seguro de que esa no era su intención…"

Pero _tenía_ que ser eso. Nadie tocaba a Nikolai por ningún motivo aparente, aparte de que se tratase de algún tipo de broma enfermiza convertida en acoso sexual. Primero era el hombro, y a continuación pensaban que tenían derecho a tocar tu pecho. Luego seguían por tu cadera, tu trasero, y todo lo que hay en medio. Nikolai ya había pasado por eso antes. Antes, cuando era uno de los más populares de primer año… Y esos estúpidos chicos piensan que pueden hacerte de todo, y tú solamente te quedas quieto y lo soportas porque eres un idiota sumiso que aguantaría cualquier cosa con tal de seguir siendo popular.

Bueno, ellos habías subestimado su sentido de la autoestima, parecía ser. No había aguantado eso más de dos veces, y efectivamente se le había retirado su "tarjeta de miembro del grupo de los populares". Pero Nikolai nunca había sido muy capaz de hacer algo por su cuenta para conservarla.

No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado, examinando somnolientamente el cielo del exterior, odiosamente brillante. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ver el sol de medio día a las cinco y media, después de todo un invierno oscureciendo a no más tarde de las seis y media. Pero cuando miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las seis en punto, pensó que Tino definitivamente ya debería haber llegado a casa, y sacó su móvil para enviar un mensaje al otro chico.

Eso fue hasta que escuchó uno risita por debajo de su ventana. Apoyado en manos y rodillas, gateó hasta el otro extremo de la cama, se bajó, e inmediatamente se arrodilló en el asiento de la ventana. Esta ventana en particular tenía vistas al porche frontal, y aunque no podía ver todo el pórtico debido al toldo, podía ver a su hermano salir del coche de alguien y caminar por la acera. Y a esa persona salir del coche, también, y ponerse a la par que Tino, y cogerle del brazo para entregarle un libro que, Nikolai se figuraba, Tino había olvidado en el coche.

Tino siempre había sido olvidadizo.

Un destello de molestia se instaló en el fondo de la mente de Nikolai. Específicamente le había dicho a Tino que no volviese a casa con ese chico sueco. Además de eso Tino (obviamente) le había mentido, él sabía que Berwald tenía coche. Y aunque sabía que no estaba bien juzgar un libro por su portada, algo le decía que ese chico no era de fiar, nadie que se interesase por su ingenuo hermano lo era. Aunque puede que Tino solo fuese medio año más joven, Nikolai siempre había pensado en él como alguien demasiado inocente para su propio bien. Incluso sabiendo que cumpliría los dieciocho en Diciembre. Nikolai no sabía si considerarlo una bendición o una maldición que Tino no se hubiese dado cuenta aún de cómo funcionaba el mundo.

Ahora Tino estaba abrazando a Berwald. No le gustaba _realmente_ nada de nada esto.

Aunque, Nikolai admitía, Berwald no era tan malo como ese chico, Ivan. Ivan era… Nikolai se estremeció. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Finalmente, Tino dijo adiós a Berwald y caminó adentro. Nikolai ya estaba fuera de su habitación y bajando las escaleras antes de que Tino hubiese cruzado plenamente la entrada. Le miro desde los escalones.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Tino?

Tino se sobresaltó y se quedó mirando a Nikolai.

—¡Por Jesucristo, Nikolai, me has asustado!

Algo que la mayoría de las personas no sabían de Tino: cuando se irritaba, adoptaba un lenguaje un tanto vulgar. Ese era un rasgo que él y Nikolai compartían.

—No me importa, ¿qué, en nombre de Dios, estabas haciendo con ese chico, a pesar de que te lo prohibí? —exigió Nikolai, con sus ojos azul marino normalmente aburridos brillando ahora con furia—. ¡En serio, Tino, no sé por qué me molesto! Te digo lo que es mejor para ti, trato de mantenerte a salvo, ¡y tú haces completamente caso omiso de lo que te digo! ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque tú no eres mi jefe, Nikolai! —gritó Tino, pasando por delante del más alto y dejándose caer en el sofá del salón.

—Bueno, no es como si estuviese papá por aquí todo el rato para hacer el trabajo, Tino.

—¡No me importa! ¡Sigues siendo solo mi hermano, y no tienes derecho a decirme qué puedo o no puedo hacer! Y Berwald es solo un _amigo_, ¿vale? ¡No todos los chicos que me miran quieren meterse en mis malditos pantalones, al contrario de lo se piensa!

—Oh, muy maduro —dijo Nikolai, caminando hacia Tino e inclinándose para mirarle—. En serio, Tino. No me gusta ese chico. Tengo un mal presentimiento. No quiere _solo amistad_.

Tino miró a Nikolai con una mirada realmente inexpresiva en sus ojos, lo que desconcertó a Nikolai al pensar que era parecida a la mirada que tenia él mismo todo el tiempo. No duró mucho, sin embargo, porque Tino miró a otro lado quejándose.

—Es que no te gusta _nadie_, Nikolai, y _todo el mundo_ te da malos presentimientos. En serio, quiera yo o no salir con él, ¡no puedo encontrar a nadie que te guste de todas formas!

—Bueno, eso está perfectamente bien conmigo, porque se supone que no podemos salir con nadie, de todos modos.

Tino se estremeció. Oh, así que se acordaba de esa regla en particular. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, papá _dijo_ que no podíamos salir con nadie hasta que nos graduásemos. La graduación es en tres semanas, Nikolai. Y si esperamos hasta entonces, no podremos ir al baile de graduación.

—Papá nunca dijo que no pudiésemos ir al baile de graduación —dijo Nikolai, alzando una ceja—. Él dijo que no podíamos ir con _nadie_.

Tino resopló ante esto y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y quién se supone que no va a ir? Oh, cierto: tú —se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Muchas gracias, Nikolai. En serio, no podía pedir un hermano mejor, ¡eres genial! —todo esto lo dijo en un tono de sarcasmo extremo, y una vez que acabó de quejarse voló escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo. Nikolai se frotó las sienes y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de qué era lo correcto. Pero no podía pensar en otra manera de mantener a salvo a Tino, y estar a salvo no siempre va de la mano con la felicidad. Además, él realmente no quería ir al baile de graduación. Estar atrapado en una misma habitación con otros doscientos adolescentes a quienes realmente no podía soportar en lo más mínimo, a excepción de unos tres o cuatro, no era su ideal de pasar un buen rato.

Pero, realmente era doloroso ver a Tino haciendo pucheros así a veces.

* * *

><p><strong>8:30PM<strong>

* * *

><p>Su padre no llegó a casa hasta casi las nueve, y Nikolai ya había hecho la cena; no es que Tino hubiese hecho mucho más que bajar, colocar su plato, hacer puré de patatas, y subir de nuevo. Pensó que el otro chico seguía enfadado, y que así sería por un tiempo. No había nada que pudiera hacer, y tratar de hablar con él solo le enfadaría más. Normalmente Tino era un joven dulce y amable, pero cuando estaba realmente cabreado, le llevaba una eternidad volver a calmarse.<p>

Nikolai había terminado de lavar los platos cuando Benjamin entró por la puerta. Se quedó parado un momento frente a la mesa, mirando las mangas dobladas de Nikolai y sus manos húmedas, antes de decir:

—¿Tú y tu hermano ya cenasteis?

—Sí. Era lo que tu nota decía.

—Lo sé —dijo Benjamin, dejando su maletín—. Solo me aseguraba. ¿Qué habéis comido?

—Yo algo de pollo asado y patatas al microondas —murmuró Nikolai, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tino se hizo puré de patatas, pero no tocó el pollo, así que lo guardé. Aún está ahí dentro si quieres algo de comer. Puedo calentarlo.

Benjamin alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa con Tino?

—Oh, nada… Se ha cabreado por alguna estupidez.

—¿Como qué?

Nikolai suspiró. Había estado esperando poder evitar esta pregunta, pero en algún lugar de su mente sabía que no sería posible. Así que se había estado preparando mentalmente para explicarlo de alguna manera sin sentirse culpable de sí mismo, y a la vez sin echarle mucha culpa a Tino. En realidad quería echarle todas las culpas a ese chico, Berwald, pero sabía que esa lógica no tendría ningún sentido para su padre, quien no le conocía.

—Bueno, está bien… Tino volvió a casa en el coche de un chico de nuestro año llamado Berwald Oxenstierna. Y creo que Tino no se da cuenta, pero ese chico está completamente enamorado de él. Y, quiero decir, supongo… admito que no es tan mala persona como yo le digo a Tino, es solo que me incomoda un poco. Y él de repente está tan emocionado con el baile de graduación, que me pregunto si Berwald le pidió que le acompañase. Pero el no dice nada al respecto, y…

—Bueno, ¿tú vas al baile? —inquirió Benjamin. Cogió un vaso, lo llenó con agua y se inclinó sobre la barra de la cocina.

—No —dijo Nikolai, sacudiendo la cabeza—, no tengo intenciones de ir.

—Bien, entonces Tino tampoco. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas —se encogió de hombros Benjamin.

—Lo sé, y tampoco creo que sea una buena idea que él vaya, pero… —Nikolai suspiró—. Eso le haría realmente feliz. Y él trabaja muy duro. Y aunque no me gusta la idea, creo que al menos debería ser recompensado por todo lo que se ha esforzado en la escuela, y eso es lo que el baile es. Un pequeño "felicidades, lo hiciste, ahora diviértete" para los seniors. Y si alguien se lo merece, ese es Tino. Quiero decir, tiene becas para tres universidades, papá… ¿Podrías hacer una excepción… solo por una vez? —olvidó mencionar que él mismo era el mejor alumno de su clase, y por derecho, debería ir también. Era una especie de obligación que los cinco mejores chicos y chicas de la clase fueran, los cuales habían sido nominados por el comité de promoción. Pero eso no era importante. Esto era sobre Tino.

—No —Benjamin echó una mirada más a Nikolai, y dijo—. Si quieres que Tino vaya, vas a tener que ir tú también. Y si no vas, no me pidas que haga excepciones. ¿De acuerdo? Y ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que intenta no hacer mucho ruido esta noche.

—Pero… ¡Papá! Vamos… Yo… Yo no puedo ir al baile de graduación, ¿vale? ¡Me… perseguirían todo el tiempo! Y sé que Tino es tu favorito, solo haz una excepción por una vez. No volveré a pedirte nunca nada más si haces esto por Tino, ¿de acuerdo?

—Nikolai, ya he tomado una decisión, y es definitiva. O vais los dos, o no vais ninguno.

—Pero-

—Nikolai Lukas Sorenson, si no dejas el tema ahora mismo, voy a…

—¡Vale, está bien! Lo he cogido, yo solo… —Nikolai suspiró, y sacudió la cabeza—. No importa, buenas noches.

Subir las escaleras era todo lo que Nikolai podía hacer para parar los pinchazos en sus ojos. No había llorado en años, y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Pero era difícil… porque no había sido el hecho de que su padre prácticamente hubiera pasado de él.

Fue el hecho de que no se había molestado en negar que Tino era su hijo favorito.

* * *

><p><strong>Patio principal, 10:40 del día siguiente<strong>

* * *

><p>—Hola, Tino.<p>

Tino saltó alrededor de un kilómetro y medio sobre el suelo, y se volvió para mirar a la persona tras él. Ivan Braginski.

Ivan era un senior muy, muy alto, que Tino conocía desde preescolar. Tenían una considerablemente larga "amistad" tras ellos, y Tino lo único que realmente deseaba era librarse del otro chico cuando empezara a ir a la escuela de Boston en el otoño.

A veces, Tino no podía creer que Harvard le hubiese concedido una beca gratuita. Por supuesto, ser uno de los mejores de la más prestigiosa escuela de este lado del Mississippi no era malo ni dolía, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, sentía mariposas que hacían que pareciese más ligero que el aire. Todas sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido. Sería capaz de enseñar su título de Harvard donde sea que fuese.

Pero espera, Ivan seguía hablando con él. El chico tenía tendencia a ser muy pegajoso, y si se daba cuenta de que no le escuchaban, salía con una especie de rabieta infantil. Así que Tino rápidamente tuvo que volver en sí, para no tener al chico enfadado detrás suya todo el día, y sentarse junto a él.

—¿…Y vas al baile de graduación, da?

Tino sintió un pinchazo de tristeza y un remanente de la furia que había sentido la noche anterior dentro de él, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Ah, no. Mi padre no me lo permite, a menos que mi hermano vaya también. Y creo que todos sabemos que el día que Nikolai acceda a ir será el día en que el infierno se congele y los cerdos emprendan el vuelo, así que… —suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Realmente había esperado que su padre reconsiderara el dejarle ir, sobre todo porque le había dicho a Berwald que le guardaría un baile si asistía. Ahora tendría que decirle al pobre sueco que no podría ir, después de todo.

Y de verdad que tenía ganas de bailar con Berwald…

Era muy divertido, en realidad. Todo el mundo pensaba que Berwald daba miedo, y podía ser que así fuese: tenía una de esas caras que siempre que te miraba parecía que te atravesaba el alma. Pero cuando te fijabas más allá de todo eso, era increíblemente guapo. Y muy agradable, Tino había hablado con él lo suficiente para saber esto muy bien. Y si él no fuese tan inseguro para saber si a Berwald le gustaba o no (y si no fuese por esa estúpida regla de su padre) se lo hubiese preguntado.

—Ah, mala suerte —suspiró Ivan—. Esperaba poder pedirte que vinieses conmigo.

—Oh —chilló Tino. ¿Estaba Ivan tratando de pedirle salir? Oh, Dios… Oh Dios… ¡No había forma de que pudiese decir que no a Ivan! El muchacho era extremamente violento… Soltando una risita nerviosa, Tino dijo—. Bueno, si crees que hay alguna manera de convencer a Nikolai para que vaya a la fiesta, entonces iríamos juntos, pero hasta entonces… —se encogió de hombros—. ¡Lo siento, Ivan! —dicho esto, salió corriendo.

Ivan se quedó allí durante unos minutos, mirando fijamente el tronco de un árbol en frente de él, y tratando de averiguar cómo podía convencer al hermano de su amor platónico para que asistiese al baile.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en cierto estudiante nuevo, y un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

¿No había un nuevo rumor circulando de que ese delincuente estaba interesado en el pelmazo del hermano de Tino? Y con cierta ayuda monetaria… Ivan estaba seguro de haber encontrado la manera de tener éxito para llevar a Nikolai al baile.

Completamente satisfecho con su deducción, Ivan soltó una risa.

—Perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo<strong>

* * *

><p>Cositas que puedes saber, o puedes no saber:<p>

(1) **Junior Reserve Officer Training Course **(JROTC). Es un programa promovido por las Fuerzas Armadas de USA en las escuelas de secundaria por todo el país.

(2) **National Rifle Asociation **(NRA). Para explicarlo (aunque creo que está bastante claro tratándose de Vash), te dejo un copy&paste cortesía de Wikipedia: "es una asociación estadounidense para defender el derecho a poseer armas tanto para la defensa personal como para actividades recreativas (sí, a mí también me inquieta esto…)."

(3) Eso de los canadienses no lo tengo yo muy claro pues nunca he estado en Canadá, pero supuestamente tienden a acabar sus oraciones con "¿eh?"… Bueno, si no lo sabías es porque no sale en Hetalia, equisdé (¿o sí sale, y soy una mala fan?).

¡Y ya está! Perdón por el retraso, de verdad. Espero que no vuelva a pasar! No lo hará.

Gracias a esas personitas que dejaron su review, ellos son: **IceQueen, Pika-pi, AkiraLalaurie , UrielDark, EmilyKirkland , Satsuko, ZerzuraSie **(espero haber resuelto tu duda ;D)** y Aisu Onii.** Bellas, bellas personas!

También gracias a alertas y favoritos! Y a **Katlynn888** por su permiso de traducción!

Si tienes alguna duda acerca de la traducción, por favor, pregunta! It's free!


	3. Some Kind of Bet

**¡Hola! Esto es una ****traducción**** del fanfic "All's Fair", el cual pertenece a ****IronicNarwhal****. Por supuesto, la traducción ha sido consentida. Aquí el link de la historia original (espacios, por favor):**

www . fanfiction s / 6986436 / 3 / Alls _Fair

**Pairing: **Dinamarca/Noruega, Suecia/Finlandia

**Secundarias: **Hong Kong/Islandia

**Advertencias: **Shonen-ai, mención de consumo de alcohol, contenido de temas sensibles.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta narración le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia le pertenece a IronicNarwhal.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: Some Kind of Bet<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes, dos semanas más tarde, 10:25 en el patio principal<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuarta hora, tiempo libre, y Mathias sentado frente a un roble en el patio principal, sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a hacer su tarea. Cálculo realmente siempre le sentaba como una patada en el culo, pero estaba lejos de ser incapaz de hacerlo. Después de todo, había clases de matemáticas más fáciles en su curso, y si no pudiese hacerlo, no habría cogido la suya.<p>

Pero en momentos como este, le resultaba realmente problemático. Nadie querría quedarse sentado fuera en un hermoso día durante el periodo libre para hacer deberes de cálculo. Había intentado hacerlo la noche anterior, pero se había quedado a la mitad debido a su autoimpuesto toque de queda a las once en punto. Su madre había guardado algunas de las reglas de su padre, queriendo tomar el lugar de hombre de la casa, y la hora de dormir a las once era una de ellas. Y Mathias había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a no discutir cuando se trataba de esas reglas. Durante el tiempo que su padre fue el "jefe" de la casa, solo tenías que protestar una sola vez para averiguar por qué no deberías hacerlo_ nunca_ más.

Mathias miró hacia arriba, con la intención de reposar su cabeza contra el roble y descansar el cuello un momento. En su lugar, sin embargo, sus ojos captaron de refilón un destello de rubio platino. De repente, torció la cabeza hacia el lado (lo que probablemente no fue la mejor de las ideas, de acuerdo con la articulación de su cuello, que protestó en gran medida) y sonrió cuando sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Sentado en una mesa del patio con varios libros apilados alrededor de él, se encontraba Nikolai Sorenson.

Fue realmente un poco inconveniente el modo en el que el corazón de Mathias decidió dar un vuelco cuando posó sus ojos sobre Nikolai. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, como tampoco podía hacer nada por evitar llevar su mano a la cabeza mientras suspiraba como una colegiala enamorada.

Sin embargo, Mathias sostenía que no era culpa suya. Nikolai era extremadamente… hermoso. No había otra palabra para describir aquello. Desde sus profundos ojos azules hasta su pálido cabello, haciendo un contraste completo. Le parecía adorable el modo en el que se ajustaba el pasador de pelo casi distraídamente y se frotaba los ojos, sin duda cansado de mirar un texto tan pequeño sobre un papel tan blanco por mucho tiempo.

Nikolai giró la cabeza hacia el lado sorprendiendo a Mathias, frunció el ceño y se volvió de nuevo. Avergonzado, Mathias bajó la cabeza también. Era la tercera o cuarta vez en aquella semana que Nikolai le pillaba observándole durante el periodo libre que tenían en común, y podía adivinar que el otro rubio estaba comenzando a cansarse de ello. Él probablemente también lo estaría si un chico extraño con una escandalosa reputación se dedicase a observarle a través del patio.

Quizá lo mejor sería dejar de acosarle con la mirada, o acercarse y hablar propiamente. Y aunque su primer encuentro había resultado desastroso, Mathias se figuraba que simplemente había elegido la manera equivocada de hacerlo. Si se presentara en un ángulo ligeramente diferente, y se introdujera a sí mismo, Nikolai probablemente reaccionaría mucho mejor.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Mathias se levantó con sus libros entre sus brazos. Comenzando a caminar hacia Nikolai, casi tropezó con un chico rubio de gafas y aspecto espeluznante, el cual estaba sentado junto a otro rubio más pequeño. Ambos habían estado mirando fijamente en dirección a la mesa donde Nikolai estaba, antes de que Mathias tratase de cometer daños corporales contra el pie de dicho chico intimidante. Se preguntó de qué iría todo aquello. También parecían estar medio ocultándose bajo la mesa, razón por la cual no los había notado hasta entonces.

—Perdonad —dijo Mathias, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza—, pero, ah, avisad de que estáis ahí, vale.

—Uh, lo siento —dijo uno, el más pequeño, mientras que el de gafas solo se encogió de hombros. El que había hablado soltó una risa tonta y echó un vistazo a su compañero—. Estábamos, ah...escondiéndonos.

Se escuchó un ruidoso resoplido, y el chico se dobló cayendo contra la hierba y soltando otra risita.

—Oh... Entonces vale... —dejando a aquellos dos que disfrutaran de sus excentricidades juntos, Mathias continuó hacia la mesa de Nikolai. Vagamente notó como los dos chicos salían disparados de debajo de la mesa y entraban por la puerta corredora de cristal que llevaba al vestíbulo, pero tampoco les prestó mucha atención. Porque Nikolai acababa de verle, y esos hermosos ojos azul marino se habían encontrado con los suyos propios. Fulminándole con la mirada, pero aun así; eso significaba que le estaba mirando _a él_, y no _sobre él_, lo cual tendía a hacer con todos los demás.

—¿Vienes a intentar algo otra vez? —refunfuñó Nikolai, sacudiendo su cabeza y cerrando sus libros. Obviamente proponiéndose levantarse y alejarse de Mathias—. A propósito, te he visto observarme, y no quiero siquiera saber que pasa por esa tan _evidente_ mente tuya. Simplemente que sepas que la respuesta a lo que quiera que sea es "ni en un millón de años".

—Hum...heh... No exactamente —murmuró Mathias, rascándose el cuello y riendo silenciosamente. No de él mismo o de Nikolai, sino para aliviar la tensión de la conversación. El intento, sin embargo, resultó bastante ineficaz, cuando su risa se volvió más nerviosa que otra cosa—. Yo, ah..., vine a disculparme por lo del otro día.

Nikolai siguió recogiendo, pero inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se movió más lentamente, lo que Mathias interpretó como algo bueno. Se sentó en el asiento de alado para quedar al mismo nivel, en un intento de que el chico no se sintiese como amenazado.

—Yo, uhm...no esperaba que reaccionases...de esa forma —masculló Mathias, palpando su cuello de nuevo—. Y probablemente debí haber sido un poco más claro con mis intenciones. Perdona si te asusté o algo así. No pretendía hacerlo, en serio.

Por un momento pareció que Nikolai simplemente iba a levantarse y marcharse. Incluso se colgó la mochila al hombro y apoyó la mano en e respaldo para ponerse en pie. Pero en el último segundo -y pareciendo que esto iba en contra de su juicio, mirando al suelo y suspirando- volvió a acomodarse encontrándose con los ojos de Mathias.

—¿Por qué intentaste tocarme, en primer lugar? No te conozco y tú no me conoces.

Mathias movió sus hombros en algo que podía haber sido un encogimiento, pero al mismo tiempo podía haberse tratado de una acción defensiva.

—Supongo que soy una persona...a la que le gusta el contacto. Y tú parecías enfadado, así que pretendía tocar tu hombro para que supieras que no iba a hacerte nada. Sé que mi reputación me precede.

—Créeme, soy la última persona con la que quieres competir sobre reputaciones de mierda —comentó Nikolai, elevando una ceja—. ¿Has oído por casualidad alguna de las cosas que dicen de mí?

—Casi todas —contestó Mathias, esta vez con una sonrisa ligeramente más real—. Es asombroso lo que la gente está dispuesta a contarte cuando ni siquiera has preguntado. Y, hey, ¿de verdad golpeaste a un chico en la entrepierna tan fuerte que prácticamente no podía anda?

—¿De verdad pasaste un año en un correccional? —inquirió Nikolai, enarcando una ceja—. A este juego podemos jugar los dos, danés.

En este punto. Mathias no pudo hacer más que alzar las cejas. Jamás se hubiera esperado que Nikolai reconociera su acento. Era demasiado leve, y la mayoría de la gente pensaba que era del medio oeste.

—¿Cómo supiste que era danés?

—Eso es cosa mía, y no tuya averiguarlo —contestó Nikolai, ventándose de verdad esta vez—. Y no es que no haya sido un _completo placer_ hablar contigo, pero mi periodo libre acaba en diez minutos y mi taquilla está en el cuarto piso. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy.

—Hey, espera —dijo suavemente, agarrando la muñeca de Nikolai inconscientemente. El otro muchacho dio un paso atrás, mirando a Mathias airadamente, quien rápidamente soltó:—. ¡Ven conmigo al cine el sábado! —sin pensarlo dos veces.

Nikolai se mantuvo de pie allí, simplemente mirándole fijamente, durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Entonces se deshizo de su agarre, entrecerró los ojos y gruñó:

—No tiene gracia, ¿sabes? ¿Llevas aquí una semana y piensas que puedes engañarme con una estupidez como esa? Pues piénsalo otra vez; llevo bastante tiempo por aquí y sé de qué vas. Piensa de nuevo si crees que puedes atontarme con solo pestañear, llevarme de paseo, y después hacerme quedar en ridículo.

Y entonces se había marchado. Y Mathias solo pudo quedarse pensando _qué_ acababa de pasar.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese darle demasiadas vueltas, otro cuerpo apareció sin más junto a él. Y, debido al tamaño de este cuerpo (era evidente que esta persona era grande, aun viéndola periféricamente), y el hecho de que este le obstruyese el sol, Mathias no pudo evitar girarse hacia la nueva presencia. Echando ahora un vistazo, podía ver al cuerpo alto y musculoso sentarse allí sonriéndole. Esa sonrisa era demasiado dulce para alguien de su estatura. Tuvo un mal presentimiento aun antes de que el chico empezara a hablar.

—_Privet, komerade_ —dijo, aún con aquella espeluznante sonrisa. A Mathias le dio la impresión de que aquel muchacho no hablaba inglés demasiado bien, probablemente solo lo suficiente como para desenvolverse en la escuela. El utilizamiento de su lengua materna para introducirse o saludar era algo que solían hacer los principiantes en inglés. Sabía esto porque su propia madre no hablaba inglés muy bien. Ellos hablaban danés en casa, ya que su madre nunca había sido muy buena en los idiomas, aun cuando lo cursó como materia escolar en Dinamarca.

—Uhm…hola —masculló Mathias, alzando una ceja. Tenía conocimientos muy, muy limitados de ruso, pero no necesitaba hablarlo para saber que el tipo acababa de decir algo como "hey, amigo".

—Me llamo Ivan —dijo ofreciéndole una mano monstruosamente grande—. Puedo adivinar que eres el chico nuevo de la escuela.

—Así es, sí —dijo Mathias, dándole la mano. Ivan tenía un par de grandes ojos violetas que parecían atravesarte el alma y congelarla al mismo tiempo. Era increíblemente desconcertante, y Mathias deseó que pudiera dejar de mirarle tan atentamente. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y… quizá el chico solo estaba tratando de ser…¿amigable?

Por otra parte, el tipo, Ivan, tenía pinta de ser de la clase de "solo hablo contigo si quiero algo de ti". Y ese tipo de cosas eran difíciles de ignorar. No parecía ser de los de compadecerse del chico nuevo.

—Uhm… Mathias —dijo el danés más tarde que temprano, cuando Ivan dejó ir su mano que continuó palpitando con la circulación corriendo de nuevo. Pasaron unos instantes incómodos mirándose el uno al otro -bueno, incómodos para Mathias. Estaba seguro de que Ivan ni siquiera había notado el silencio- antes de que Mathias continuase—. ¿Qué puedo, eh, hacer por ti, Ivan?

Ahora Ivan curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Mathias tuvo la clara sensación de haber caído en una trampa.

—Bueno, _komerade_, seguramente te habrás fijado en ese chico Sorenson, ¿correcto?

—Uhm… sí —dijo Mathias rascándose la parte posterior de cuello. Ivan no estaría a punto de decirle que iba tras Lukas, ¿verdad? Seguramente ese tipo de dramas escolares no pasaban en la realidad, ¿no? En realidad no podía saberlo, porque toda su vida había estado asistiendo a escuelas militares y campamentos de entrenamiento, pero pensaba que había diferencia entre la ficción preadolescente y la realidad.

Ivan sonrió.

—Maravilloso.

Esto, sin embargo, le pilló más que de sorpresa.

—Eh… ¿Está bien?

—Por favor, acepta mi, ah, recompensa por tus esfuerzos —dijo Ivan, sonriendo y tendiéndole algo a Mathias. Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Ivan estaba intentando entregarle un billete de cincuenta dólares. ¿Qué diablos pensaba ese chico que estaba haciendo?

—¡Woah! ¿Qué haces? Esto no es ningún tipo de apuesta, hombre; ¡yo no soy así! La única razón por la que hablo con Nikolai es porque… parece solitario, y… creo que le vendría bien un amigo.

—Hmm. Sí, pero creo que no lo entiendes, _komerade_ —rió Ivan, metiendo el billete en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Mathias contra su voluntad—. Estoy intentando que el hermano de Nikolai, Tino, venga al baile de graduación conmigo. Y lo único que se interpone en mi camino es él. Necesito a alguien que vaya con Nikola al baile, para que así yo pueda ir con Tino también. Y tú pareces ser el único candidato, porque todos los demás en la escuela parecen odiarle, o tenerle miedo.

—Sí, pero, si Nikolai no quiere ir, yo no puedo obligarle… —dijo Mathias, negando con la cabeza y sacándose el billete del bolsillo—. En serio, no puedo aceptar esto. E-es dinero sucio. Tómalo.

Ivan se acercó y cogió la mano de Mathias en un aplastante apretón. Mathias soltó un grito de sorpresa, a la vez que los ojos de Ivan se oscurecían y su sonrisa se volvía forzada y aún más espeluznante si cabe.

—Quizá no estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro,_ komerade_. O bien encuentras la manera de _hacer_ que Nikolai vaya al baile, o bien lo hago yo por ti. Y te puedo asegurar que no será agradable para ninguno de los dos.

Mathias abrió la boca y los ojos todo lo que pudo, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Ivan se levantó y salió del patio.

—Una vez más —murmuró para sí mismo Mathias, mientras el timbre sonaba y el patio se inundaba de gente—, ¿qué _coño_ ha pasado?

* * *

><p><strong>A principios de esa semana: Miércoles a las 9:30 AM, Pasillo de Acceso a la Biblioteca<strong>

* * *

><p>Muy para la alegría de Berwald (y la confusión, pero a caballo regalado no le mires el diente), él y Tino habían comenzado a verse mucho más durante la quincena siguiente, desde que Berwald había llevado a Tino a su casa en coche. Ahora se sentaban juntos en el almuerzo, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que compartían esa hora. También compartían la segunda hora de estudio y un periodo libre. Como Tino solía pasar ese periodo libre en el patio, y Berwald lo solía pasar en el salón principal, no habían comenzado a pasarlo juntos hasta que se enteraron de ello hacía poco.<p>

Pero el punto era que compartían estas horas. Había sido así todo el año, pero no importaba mucho. No, lo que importaba ahora era que Tino voluntariamente pasaba tiempo con él. El día después de que le llevara hasta casa con el coche, Tino se había acercado a él en su sala de estudio, había sonreído y se había sentado a su lado. Al día siguiente, se habían encontrado en el camino de los respectivos lugares en los que pasaban sus recreos, y Tino había logrado arrastrar a Berwald con él cuando se había enterado de que el chico tampoco tenía clase.

Tino había comenzado a reunirse con él, incluso por los pasillos para hablar. Tanto había llegado a convertirse en un hábito que, cuando Tino no se presentó en el lugar que habituaban a encontrarse durante el periodo libre después de veinte minutos, Berwald comenzó a preocuparse. Quince minutos eran más que suficientes para que cualquiera, encontrándose en cualquier parte de la escuela, pudiera llegar a su punto de encuentro -además de que los profesores no eran tan malvados como para programar dos clases seguidas en lugares opuestos de la escuela-, y que Tino aún no hubiese aparecido era claramente preocupante.

Justo cuando Berwald comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor -que se hubiese caído por las empinadas escaleras que llevaban a la clase de inglés, que estuviese vomitando en los baños por algún motivo, que Ivan le hubiese acorralado, que se hubiese cansado de él- Tino apareció doblando la esquina, jadeando y resoplando, con la cara roja y los ojos brillantes. Y aunque parecía ser que no había ocurrido lo peor -al menos Tino estaba allí, y parecía estar físicamente intacto- definitivamente algo iba mal.

—Lo siento, Berwald, tuve que hablar con la s-señora Nielsen —murmuró Tino, mirando hacia abajo y metiéndose una hoja de papel en la cartera.

¿La señora Nielsen? Bueno, ese era un nombre que Berwald reconocía por sus propias clases. Tino y él tenían diferentes profesores en su mayor parte, sobre todo porque Tino las eligió avanzadas y él normales. Pero la señora Nielsen era la profesora de sueco.

En la Northern, su objetivo era prepararte para la universidad. Es lo que llevaban haciendo todo el camino desde noveno hasta vigésimo según grado. Razón por la cual el nombre de la escuela era técnicamente Richard Northern Early College. Pero la mayoría de la gente no entendía el significado, por lo que acababan diciendo que asistían a la Northern High School.

Debido a su calificación como preparatoria para la universidad, daban a los estudiantes la opción de o bien elegir las clases estándar (opción normal), o elegir las clases avanzadas en segundo año. Berwald eligió seguir con las clases estándar. Su habilidad era la carpintería, y artesanía no era una de las asignaturas que se ofrecían como avanzadas. Tenían clases de bellas artes, así como de artes visuales, pero no carpintería en el primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto año. Así pues, esta área del arte estaba un poco abandonada.

Pero Tino había optado por coger las opciones avanzadas. Se estaba especializando en lenguas extranjeras. Quería ser traductor para el gobierno cuando fuese mayor, y debido a su educación finlandesa, él ya tenía el finlandés como lengua. A parte de eso, la escuela ofrecía clases de español, alemán, francés, ruso, chino, japonés, holandés, sueco, italiano, árabe y griego.

En cuanto a lo que Berwald sabía, Tino trataba de tocar un poco cada grupo lingüístico, así que daba español, alemán, ruso y sueco en adición al finlandés y al usual inglés. Era una gran cantidad de idiomas en una sola cabeza, pero él decía ser capaz de manejarse.

O, sí, eso decía. Parecía estar increíblemente preocupado por lo que fuese que su profesora de sueco le hubiese dicho.

—¿Qué p'sa? —murmuró Berwald. Tino no respondió inmediatamente, eligiendo en cambio apresurarse hacia la biblioteca para no tener que mirar directamente a los ojos de Berwald. Pero, después de un tiempo -una vez en la biblioteca y después haber hecho todo lo posible para evitar su mirada, incluyendo coger y dejar varios libros de las estanterías- Tino se encontró con sus ojos.

Respiró profundamente, y susurró:

—He sacado una B en sueco.

Berwald parpadeó.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué quieres decir con y? —dijo Tino, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Berwald como si le hubiese ofendido. Lo cual había hecho, en cierto sentido, pero Berwald no entendía el significado de ello. Berwald sacaba B con bastante frecuencia, y su madre estaba satisfecha, siempre y cuando sus calificaciones no cayeran por debajo de C. Ella sabía que su hijo no era el chico más inteligente del mundo, pero sabía que no era tonto tampoco. No le empujaba por encima de sus límites, ni tampoco le subestimaba.

—Bueno… No es p'ra t'nto, ¿no? —inquirió Berwald, alzando una ceja.

—¡Es un maldito gran problema! —casi gritó Tino, y de pronto todos les echaban miradas de desprecio, y el bibliotecario les miró de una forma que a Berwald le dio la sensación de que debería llevar a Tino a otro lugar para que pudiese soltar sus gritos de histeria libremente. Agarrando el brazo de Tino con suavidad pero firmemente de forma que no pudiera zafarse, le guió fuera de la biblioteca hasta un pasillo lateral a esta. Todo lo que allí había eran armarios de conserjería, y si avanzaban hasta el final, nadie sabría que estaban allí.

Y eso es justamente lo que Berwald hizo, mientras el finlandés le seguía, viéndose miserable todo el tiempo.

—Ahora —dijo Berwald suavemente, mientras se giraba para apoyarse en la pared y Tino hacía lo mismo en la pared opuesta—. ¿Quieres d'cirme qué ha p'sado?

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo Tino malhumorado.

—Más tr'nquilo, quiero d'cir. Y 'xplica un poco más. No veo el pr'bl'ma. Una B es una B. No es g'nial, pero… t'mpoco h'rrible, ¿no?

—Una B es la diferencia entre un 4,5 y un cuatro con…¡con Dios sabe qué! Lo único que sé es que mi media va a bajar, ¡y podría hacer que perdiera el título y no pudiera dar el discurso de bienvenida! ¡Y no pueden quitármelo, Berwald! ¡Ese título representa mi existencia por el resto de mi vida! No discurso de bienvenida, no beca, ¡no Harvard ni ninguna otra universidad! ¡Mi familia no está tan bien, Berwald! La muerte nos golpeó fuerte. Solo podemos quedarnos con la casa porque es de mis abuelos. ¡Si tuviésemos que pagar una hipoteca, nos echarían a la calle! Mi padre no recibe casos como antes; ¡ya nadie puede darse el lujo de pagar un abogado! Y el único modo de que Nikolai y yo seamos capaces de ir a una universidad es teniendo muy buenas notas. Siempre lo hemos sabido. Es por eso que somos los mejores en la escuela. El discurso de despedida de Nikolai; él va una cabeza por encima de todos, hombros incluidos. La única persona que podría cuestionarle soy yo. ¡Y voy a perder mi título frente al condenado de Eirikur Jameson si no logro conseguir una A en sueco!

Después de eso, Berwald no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Su instinto le decía que abrazara a Tino; que era lo que él quería que hiciera. Pero podría ser terriblemente incómodo, y Berwald tampoco tenía derecho a asumir qué era lo que Tino quería. Incluso cuando se veía como si todo lo que quisiese en este mundo, en ese momento precios, fuese un abrazo y varios "todo va a salir bien".

—Tú simplemente… no lo entiendes —susurró Tino, y fue entonces cuando Berwald pudo comprobar por qué la gente pensaba que era un capullo. Cuando asumes que la gente no entiende tus problemas porque estáis en situaciones diferentes, se tiende a ser de esa manera. Y Berwald sabía que Tino no lo decía en serio, pero eso no hacía que la chispa de irritación que pareció encenderse en la parte posterior de su mente desapareciese.

—No es 'so —murmuró Berwald, acercándose un paso más—. Es s'lo que… no sé qué decir p'ra h'certe s'ntir mejor.

—Que estoy exagerando.

—Bueno, lo 'stás h'ciendo.

—Oh, cállate.

Berwald rió ligeramente, porque había visto la mueca en los sabios de Tino.

—Bueno, es lo que pediste.

—No lo decía en serio —dijo Tino, soltando una risa transparente y acercándose un poco también. Se quedó mirando a Berwald por un momento, sus ojos moviéndose de arriba abajo por el cuerpo del otro. El sueco empezaba a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo, cuando Tino tomó una bocanada de aire y pasó lentamente los brazos alrededor del cuello de Berwald. Este te sorprendió por un momento, pero cuando Tino se encontró con su pecho, se encontró a sí mismo rodeándole también con los brazos y acariciando su espalda.

Tino suspiró contra su pecho.

—Yo… no sé qué hacer, Berwald. La señora Nielsen dijo que podía hacer de nuevo el examen, pero si no consigo ayuda, sacaré la misma nota. Lo he estudiado una y otra vez, pero hay algo que simplemente no acaba de encajar… Incluso he le pedido ayuda a mi padre, porque el dio sueco en la escuela, pero no es tan bueno con los idiomas como yo.

—Bueno… aún hay una 'pción —comentó Berwald, y movió los brazos hacia abajo para sujetarle mejor, por la parte inferior de la espalda. Con un poco de suerte, el pequeño finlandés pensaría que solo trataba de animarle.

—¿Qué? —pronunció miserablemente Tino en el pecho de Berwald.

—Yo p'dría 'nseñarte —murmuró Berwald, inclinándose hacia atrás para ver los violáceos ojos de Tino—. P'ra mí no sería ningún pr'blema. Es m'lengua materna. Sea cual sea tu pr'blema, probabl'm'nte pueda ayudarte.

—Oh Berwald… No podría pedirte eso —murmuró Tino, bajando la mirada y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo… yo no podría quitarte tu tiempo libre de esa manera.

—No es que h'ga n'da con él, de t'das f'rmas —comentó Berwald, encogiéndose los hombros y sacudiendo una de sus grandes manos—. Ad'más, 'sto es más imp'rtante. Quiero h'cerlo, ¿vale?

Tino soltó un gran suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba una vez más la cabeza contra la pared. Parecía estar considerándolo todo a fondo por un momento, angustiosamente. Luego alzó la mirada a través de su flequillo y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Pero… menos déjame pagarte, ¿vale? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por los problemas. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado con el que no planeaba hacer nada.

—No n'cesito tu dinero, Tino.

—¡Oh, pero Berwald! —gritó Tino, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo-

—No voy a'ceptarlo.

—Está bien. Pero si consigo la nota que necesito en el examen, me dejarás recompensarte de alguna forma, ¿vale?

Berwald estaba a punto de decir que Tino podía pagarle con dulces besos, pero se contuvo en el último segundo. Eso podría haber sido extremadamente incómodo, y acababa de ganarse una manera de pasar más tiempo alrededor de Tino. No quería gafarla.

—Hm… V'le.

—¡Genial! —sonrió Tino pegando un saltito con la punta de sus pies, pareciendo realmente contento—. Podemos empezar en el periodo libre. Te mostraré con qué tengo problemas y podrás ayudarme a entender por qué estoy atascado, ¿vale?

—V'le —murmuró Berwald, y dejó que Tino le cogiese del brazo y le guiase fuera del pasillo. Y tras él, sonrió felizmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes a las 10:25 en el salón principal.<strong>

* * *

><p>Así que todos los días, cada oportunidad la aprovechaban para trabajar en el sueco de Tino. La repetición de su examen era el próximo lunes, y Tino esperaba ir bien para entonces. En esos momentos, estaba esperando para encontrarse con Berwald en el salón principal. Normalmente te encontraban allí, y luego decidían qué hacer durante el periodo libre. Dado que se trataba de un día soleado, y los anteriores había hecho mal tiempo, Tino decidió que iba a hacer todo lo posible para arrastrar a Berwald fuera, al patio.<p>

Berwald le saludó con una pequeña media sonrisa de las suyas, junto con un "Hej". Habían quedado en saludarse en sueco para como medida extra para ayudar a Tino en sus estudios.

—Hej —murmuró Tino, sonriéndole. En realidad le gustaba pensar que cuando sonreía de esa manera, el corazón de Berwald daba un brinco. Quizá, uno pequeñito. Por desgracia, estaba seguro de que ni su sonrisa, ni nada de lo que hacía por captar la atención del sueco, funcionaba realmente. Aunque sí, ya no era tan misterioso para él como lo había sido dos semanas y media antes. Por aquel entonces, Tino solo sabía su nombre, alguna que otra cosa que había oído de amigos que tenían amigos de Berwald, y que el sueco era increíblemente guapo y Tino lo deseaba, demasiado, pero nunca tendría el valor para decírselo. Y además, nada en el comportamiento de Berwald le hacía pensar que estuviese en absoluto interesado por él.

Lo sabía, peor aún así esto entristecía enormemente al finlandés. Docenas de chicos persiguiéndole por todas partes, y el único que de verdad le interesaba solo le veía como a un amigo.

Saliendo de su ensueño, Tino continuó, aún en sueco:

—Creo que hoy deberíamos salir fuera. Hace un día precioso, y el salón principal estará llena y hará calor. El aire no llega bien allí, y la escuela aún no ha puesto en funcionamiento el aire acondicionado. Nunca lo ponen, hasta Junio. Y para entonces estaremos a punto de salir de aquí.

Los senior acababan las clases dos semanas antes que los demás.

Berwald pareció pensarlo un momento, antes de asentir.

—V'le. Suena bien.

Tino ensanchó una sonrisa, y agarró del brazo a Berwald. Tenía la mala costumbre de hacer eso, y sabía que debería parar. Un día de estos, podría equivocarse y agarrar la mano de Berwald en lugar del brazo. Pero hasta que el sueco no le dijese que parara, probablemente nunca dejaría de hacerlo por voluntad propia.

Al llegar al patio principal se sentaron en una pequeña mesa de dos personas. Era menos cómoda que la mesa de seis asientos giratorios y acolchados y tablero de cristal para descansar los brazos, en lugar del duro hierro forjado donde a veces podías llegar a cortarte, del salón principal. Pero esta era más íntima, situada en una esquina lejana del patio donde podían hablar en sueco sin ser interrumpidos. Tener a alguien a tu lado hablando una lengua diferente tendía a impedir la conversación, más que si fuese alguien hablando la misma lengua.

Solo habían alcanzado a sacar los libros y encontrar la página correcta cuando a Tino se le ocurrió levantar la mirada, encontrándose con ese familiar destello de rubio platino. Maldiciendo en voz baja ("perkele…") Tino levantó la cabeza para comprobar que era su hermano, y tras asegurarse se volvió hacia Berwald y repitió:

—Perkele.

Berwald pestañeó.

—Eso… no es sueco.

—No. Es finlandés.

—Oh… bueno, ¿por qu-?

—¡No importa! Métete debajo de la mesa, mi hermano está ahí y si nos ve juntos, ¡podemos decir adiós a nuestro tiempo a solas! —gritó Tino. Quizá "tiempo a solas" no era el término más adecuado, porque eso implicaría que pasaban más tiempo a sola que mientras Berwald llevaba a Tino a casa en su coche. Normalmente cuando estaban juntos estaban también acompañados por otros cincuenta o sesenta seniors preparando los exámenes finales.

Pero eso no era algo en lo que pensar en esos momentos, porque Nikolai se dirigía veloz hacia su parte del patio, probablemente con la intención de sentarse en la mesa de seis plazas libre, cerca de ellos. Tino puso la silla frente a Berwald y él, lo cual no era un escondite muy eficaz si alguien decidiera mirar hacia abajo, pero Nikolai tenía la nariz metida en su libro de mitología y no parecí ir a cambiar de posición pronto. Lo cual era algo bueno, porque su escondite era realmente lamentable.

Solo una vez que Nikolai estuvo sentado con la vista clavada en el libro, Tino se relajó un poco. Acabó con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Berwald, y solo se dio cuenta cuando Berwald colocó una mano sobre so brazo. Pero no parecía estar empujándole; solo lo suficiente para que se moviese un poco, y poder ver así entre las sillas también. Su pierna sobresalía un poco del escondite, pero Berwald parecía no notarlo, o no importarle mucho.

—¿Deberíamos salir ya? —murmuró Berwald directamente en el oído de Tino, lo cual le hizo temblar.

—Si es posible sí —murmuró Tino como respuesta, mirando hacia atrás para ver a Berwald. Y se echó a reír—. Lo siento, Berwald, pero… ¡es solo que pareces una especie de francotirador o algo así! Esperando a atacar. Es… es gracioso. Realmente muy lindo, pero divertido.

Esperaba que a Berwald no le importara que dijera eso. Seguramente el muchacho sabía que era excepcionalmente guapo.

Berwald comenzó a reír con él, y pronto empezaron a dejarse caer uno sobre el otro. Tino intentó salir de debajo de la mesa varias veces, pero terminaba cayendo de nuevo sin poder parar de reír. Finalmente, Tino acabó sentándose sobre sus talones, con la cara de Berwald enterrada en su hombro, ambos riendo.

Y entonces alguien tropezó con el pie de Berwald.

Echando un vistazo desde debajo de la mesa, Tino se encontró cara a cara con alguien que solo reconoció por los miles de rumores que circulaban por ahí. Mathias Køhler, el chico nuevo.

Hmm. Bueno, de cerca no parecía tan amenazante.

—Perdonad —dijo Mathias, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza de manera torpe—, pero, ah, avisad de que estáis ahí, vale.

—Uh, lo siento —dijo Tino riendo un poco y mirando de refilón a Berwald. Y una vez que lo hizo, se perdió de nuevo. Tratando de contener las risas, y fallando, Tino volvió a mirar a Mathias—. Estábamos, ah… escondiéndonos.

Entonces, cuando notó que no podía contener más las risas, hundió la cara en la hierba y colapsó en risas histéricas, otra vez.

Vagamente oyó a Mathias murmurar:

—Oh… Entonces vale…

Lo cual solo le hundió más en la histeria, hasta que el chico se marchó. Levantando la mirada una vez que pudo mantener el control (y Berwald seguía riéndose por lo bajinis) se dio cuenta de que Mathias se dirigía hacia Nikolai. Y si bien eso era raro, se trataba de la oportunidad perfecta, porque Nikolai parecía estar distraído con la presencia de Mathias acercándose. Aunque saliesen corriendo, pasarían desapercibidos para él.

—¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —dijo Tino, empujando a Berwald.

El sueco se levantó, llevando a Tino con él, y el finlandés soltó una carcajada mientras era arrastrado por medio del patio a toda velocidad. Alcanzaron el pasillo en un tiempo récord, y no pararon hasta que estuvieron bien dentro de él, de pie frente a la puerta corrediza del patio contrario. Nadie se acercaba por allí, así que estaba a salvo.

—Eso… fue… divertido —rió Tino, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento—. ¿Viste la cara de ese tipo?

Berwald dejó escapar una carcajada y alisó un poco el cabello de Tino, que había acabado completamente revuelto. Tino suspiró, y se apoyó en la mano d Berwald cerrando los ojos, relajándose por un segundo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, los ojos aguamarina de Berwald estaban clavados en los suyos, y pestañeó.

—¿Berwald? ¿Qué pasa? —sonrió, y movió una mano hacia arriba para acomodar el cabello de Berwald también—. Probablemente tengo ramitas en el pelo, ¿eh? Usted también, señor.

—Tino —susurró Berwald, y había algo diferente en su voz. Tino le devolvió la mirada, y se quedó así por un momento. Se sentía como si estuviese suspendido en el tiempo por completo.

De alguna manera, la otra mano de Berwald se encontraba en la parte baja de su espalda, y las suyas propias habían viajado hasta el cuello de Berwald. Pecho contra pecho, Tino levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

—Berwald…

—Hmm… —dejó escapar Berwald en un susurro, mientras sus labios se encontraban suavemente. Tino se echó hacia atrás, mirando desde los labios de Berwald hasta sus ojos, y volvió a presionar sus labios en otro beso, más largo esta vez.

Entonces, una repentina idea golpeó a Tino. ¿Estaba aprovechándose de Berwald? ¿Había incitado a Berwald a esto? ¿Habría habido resistencia por su parte?

Se apartó con un grito ahogado, y Berwald se le quedó mirando con ojos desenfocados. La boca de Tino se abría y cerraba una y otra vez, pero las palabras no acababan por salir. Y cuando por fin fue capaz de hacer que su lengua y cerebro trabajasen al mismo tiempo, todo lo que pudo decir fue:

—Yo… Lo… lo siento, tengo que…

Lo cual no fue nada inteligente, pues solo le hizo sentir peor aún. Así que antes de que pudiese hacer más el ridículo, se giró sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente del pasillo.

* * *

><p>Nt: ¡Fin del capítulo! Me costó horrores, lo admito C: Los capítulos de este fanfic son muy largos, lo cual es algo genial para un lector interesado (tal que yo), pero para quien traduce... Hahaha, ¡algo desesperante sin duda! Pero mereció la pena. Algo como esto me ayuda mucho para mejorar mi forma de traducir. Em... sí, si tienes algún problema con la forma de hablar de Berwald, o hay algo que no entendiste, ¡no dudes en preguntar! Para eso estoy C:

¡Por cierto! Aquí dejo esta tabla que la autora puso en este capítulo. Son los horarios del instituto. Como habrás notado, el principio y el final del capítulo transcurren a la vez:

Primera hora: 7:30 – 8:10  
>Segunda hora: 8:25 – 9:05<br>Tercera hora: 9:20 – 10:00  
>Cuarta hora: 10: 15 – 1:00<p>

Almuerzo A: 10:15 – 10:45  
>Almuerzo B: 11:00 – 11:30<br>Almuerzo C: 11:45 – 12:15

Quinta hora: 12:30 – 1:10  
>Sexta hora: 1:25 – 2:05<br>Séptima hora: 2:20 – 3:00  
>Octava hora: 3:15 – 3:55<p>

Sí... Es algo confusa. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (el cual intentaré por todos los medios acabar antes...)


End file.
